clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wacko Joe
Wacko Joe (nicknames: Crazalicious, Insanity1, Flip-Flop Joe, That Crazy Puffle) is a deranged, neon-purple colored Puffle, that is so insane, not even the Pet Shop will keep him. His problem is that he wanders around Club Penguin either scaring people, or pranking them. In the minds of usual folk, this seems very harmless and childish, but Wacko Joe has done these things so often that he has been labeled as "insane". Wacko Joe's normal tactics of fright include; *Dressing up as a ghost and frightening innocent bystanders; *Greasing the terrain with sleet and banana peels, making unfortunate penguins slip; *Yelling in microphones saying; "WHATS UP CLUB PENGUIN!!!! ARE YOU READY TO ROO-OOO-OOCK"; **These messages are usually broadcasted all over the Antarctic Continent, at a very loud sound; *Firmly believing that the continent will split in two, but this will never happen; *Coating food and cuisine with Hot Sauce; Background Wacko Joe was born in 6th August, 2007 and was a tyrant mischief maker at heart. His parents originally thought this was some sort of stage he was going through, but until his "playful pranks" got too out of hand, they decided to send him to G for some testing. G conducted several tests on the puffle, being these; *Social Skills; *IQ test; *Reaction tests; *Punishment tests; *Blob tests; The Social Skills test placed Wacko Joe in the normal puffle cot inside the Pet Shop, to see how he reacted with other puffles. Wacko Joe scored very low in the Social Skills test, since he frightened many of the puffles and played many tricks on them. Even the Black Puffle was on guard. The IQ test consisted of asking Wacko Joe questions under the normal 3 categories of learning; English, Math, and Science. Wacko Joe scored exceptionally high in these tests, boasting of an IQ of 215. This is believed to be why Wacko Joe's pranks and mischief are delivered so well. The Reaction tests were designed to determine Wacko Joe's reaction time to certain objects. Wacko Joe scored very low in these tests, since he was paying attention to other objects in the room. The Punishment tests aimed to not only see how Wacko Joe reacted to punishment, but to also see if he learned discipline, he might tone down. This was not the case, however. It turns out that Wacko Joe has a very high endurance level, but the price being that Wacko Joe suffered Chinese Burns, Wet Willies, Wedgies, and the dreaded Rear Admiral. The final tests were the Blob tests, to see what Wacko Joe portrayed of certain objects. Several blob pictures were shown to the puffle, and he merely stated that they were either pies, cookies, ghosts, mouse traps, and whoopee cushions. Afterwards, G officially dubbed Wacko Joe insane, but due to him not being fully matured, the PSA can't arrest him. G hopes that Wacko Joe will become a good member of society when he is older, but Wacko Joe aims to prove him otherwise. Involvement Wacko Joe causes much mischief around Club Penguin in many of the strangest places; The Stage Wacko Joe's mischief in The Stage consists of him tampering with the Switchbox, and making unneeded effects appear in the show. He has also been known to replace costumes with clown suits, or if clown suits are not available, covering the whole costume set with itching powder. The unfortunate penguins coated in itching powder give off a very strange performance, and numerous complaints have been sent to the director of the show to input security in the stage, so that Wacko Joe does not create any more disasters for their play. The Pizza Parlour Wacko Joe has been known to sneak in some Latex into many of the Pizzas served in the restaurant, causing many overcrowded toilets in the Parlour. Another one of his tactics is to hide under the cloth of tables, and surprise an unfortunate penguin, leaving them either startled or furious. Although the Pizza Parlour has a branch of security sometimes, Wacko Joe always tends to outsmart the security as well, confusing them with a purple puffle. Due to most of them wearing Black Sunglasses, the security can't tell the difference between purple and neon-purple, and have yet to realise. The Night Club Wacko Joe sometimes tinkers with the lights, causing them to flash images of ghosts, frightening many penguins. He has also been known to imprint a picture of himself doing a funny face on the dance floor, and sabotaging the DJ3K machine, forcing it to play the song Do You Like Waffles? on a continuous loop. The Gift Shop Wacko Joe likes to come here to sabotage many clothes, either staining them, or coating them with itching powder and sneezing powder. The Gift Shop has lost a lot of customers due to Wacko Joe's shenanigans, and have placed a permanent ban on the juvenile delinquent, despite the fact that Wacko Joe is also a master of disguises, and can infiltrate the Gift Shop unidentified. Trivia *Wacko Joe's parents think they dropped him when they were walking home. *Wacko Joe has a fond like for cooking. Pies are his speciality. *His strange neon-glow was caused by their parents, when he was dropped. *Despite the fact that he is a master pranker, the Troublesome Trio has never offered him a spot in their ranks. When asked about this strange occurence, Explorer replied: Never heard of him. Wait, which Joe are you talking about? *In a interview with Mcdonalds394, there Aunt Artic talked about Wacko Joe and it came like this: *AA: What about Wacko Joe? *McD: Who? *AA: Wacko Joe. *McD: I never heard of a Wacko Joe. *AA: You heard about a Wacko Joe. *McD: Next topic! See also * Club Penguin * Puffle Category:Characters Category:Puffles